


奇异恩典

by sparklingtherapy



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:14:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25507285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparklingtherapy/pseuds/sparklingtherapy
Kudos: 1





	奇异恩典

  
客人走了，我才把憋在胸腔的一口气慢慢地呼出去。又躺了一会儿，才渐渐地感到闷热起来。我在皱巴巴的床单上动了动身体，背上都是汗，粘粘的很不舒服，屁股里也是一片黏腻的感觉，客人说喜欢水的声音，我几乎用掉半管润滑剂。我不断地吸气又吐气，等到手臂上的汗水渐渐收干，后背开始因为苟延残喘的空调吹出的冷气而感到麻痒的刺痛，才勉强爬起来。出房间前我探出头去看了一眼，走廊里空无一人，于是我干脆连裤子也没有套一条，就这样赤身裸体地慢慢往尽头的洗手间走去。我仍就这样赤裸着站在脏得几乎看不见人影的镜子前，抬起一条腿架在洗手池上，一只手伸到下面，用打湿了的纸巾清理抹到了外面的液体和体液。我不打算洗澡，也不打算弄干净里面，或许今天还会有生意上门。就算没有，我不知道金珉奎会不会抓住我。更重要的是，我很累。我又叹了口气，在狭小的洗手间里撞来撞去，好像有很多个我在一起叹气烦恼。  
  
差不多把自己清理干净之后我回房间穿衣服和裤子，这才发现内裤好像被刚刚的客人顺走了，我愣了一会儿，只能直接套上了到大腿中部的短裤。布料很硬，直接摩擦屁股和阴茎的感觉并不好，还有点痛，我从牙缝里漏出嘶嘶的声音，随手扯了一些纸巾垫在里面。走之前我最后站在空调前面享受了一会儿冷风，它像是咳嗽又像是呕吐一样地吐出最后一团冷气，随后就蔫嗒嗒地偃旗息鼓。我从床头柜的抽屉里抓出遥控器来，把它关掉了。下楼的时候我对头一点一点正在打瞌睡的圆佑哥打招呼：“哥，钥匙我先带走了。”  
  
他好像反应过来了，又好像没有反应过来，在我已经一只脚跨出小旅馆的门的手才模糊不清地“哦”了一声。  
  
我跑下嘎吱作响的木楼梯，楼底正在营业的麻将馆声音很热闹，我在门口张望了一下，还是拔腿往街对面走去。我远远地就看见金珉奎窝在门口，很大的一只，佝偻着背也很有存在感。我趁着没有车子开过的间隙一口气跑过去，他好像没看见我，还是专心致志地低头剪指甲。他剪得很费力，因为指甲钳小，几乎都要被他的手指盖住；他的指甲又硬，很不好剪，更不要说指甲钳的刀片已经锈得钝得不成样子。我拍拍他的脑袋：“喂，让开，我来帮你剪。”  
  
金珉奎站起身，我不客气地霸占他先前坐的小木板凳，张开腿坐下。他则一言不发地蹲在我面前，伸出右手来给我，我拉过来放在膝盖上，他自己剪到了食指，歪歪扭扭的，深浅也不一样。我只能先帮他把前两个修得齐整一些，一边修我一边不安地感觉到屁股里的东西似乎要漏出来，只能尽全力夹住。他好像是发现了我的不自然，用左手摸了摸我的脸：“怎么了，刚刚的人弄得你很痛吗？”  
  
“不是，但是把我的内裤拿走了。”  
  
金珉奎愣了一下，过了一会儿说：“我借一条给你吧。”  
  
我摇摇头，余光瞥到有一个男人，站得不远不近地在看我们两个，我故意把腿又张开了一点，短裤本来就短，普通地坐着也能漏到大腿根的地方，现在不知道要被看到什么程度。我找到了使力的点，剪起来就很利落，刀的声音连着响，硬邦邦，微微泛黄的指甲掉到我裸露着的膝盖上。金珉奎有点别扭地用另一只手帮我掸掉，我放开右手：“好了，另一个。”  
  
那个男人最后还是走了，我失去兴致地并拢了腿，看着金珉奎的左手食指教训他：“你是不是又啃手指甲了？”  
  
他汗涔涔地抬头，眼睛也亮闪闪的，像是一只小狗。小狗没有正面回答我，只是眼巴巴地望着我。我把他的左手往腿上又拉了拉，用锉刀磨掉被他啃得所剩无几的指甲的毛边。  
  
金珉奎接男客也接女客，所以他的手指甲总是需要定时修剪，相比起来，左手的指甲又比右手短很多。他说是因为以前弹吉他的时候，左手需要按弦，原本就不能留指甲，一长出来就要马上剪掉，不然弦按不紧，音飘掉了，就会被老师骂。我捧着他的手检视：“你这样的手也能弹吉他吗？”  
  
我原本只是随口一说，然而金珉奎却一脸不高兴的样子，扁着嘴把手从我手里抽走了，留我一个人在那边摆着一个蠢得要死的捧着东西的造型。我突然走神了，就这样捧着虚无发呆，回过神来的时候金珉奎轻轻地把自己的下巴放到了我手上，我的手掌陡然一满，被他的脸颊填满了，他从下面往上望着我，很轻地说：“好啦胜宽，不要生气了。”  
  
我不知道金珉奎到底为什么要照顾我，我总觉得这里面义气占大多数。他其实对谁都挺照顾的，店里也做高中女生的援交生意，每次妹妹们走之前他都会悄悄地往她们制服口袋里多塞一个安全套。店里大多数时候只有我们两个人，因为我们很少被带走，我们一般在对面圆佑哥开在麻将店楼上的小旅馆里做生意。那里钟点房的租金很便宜，还有空调，也有勉强能用的冷水淋浴。开不了张的时候我们就会一边吃橘子一边闲聊天，他一开始只做女人的生意，后来也做男人的。  
  
我们两个一左一右地坐在店门口，像是两个门神。我做了一早上的爱，脑袋都被做昏了，被太阳晒得只想懒洋洋打哈欠。金珉奎靠着门框在另一边发呆，不知道在想些什么。我夹不住屁股了，任由已经不知道算是什么状态的润滑剂流出来，微妙地顺着股沟滑向会阴。  
  
下午老板骑着摩托车来，告诉我们晚上会有来检查的人，叫我们没什么事的话就早点走吧。金珉奎不放心，问了一圈那些打工的高中女生知不知道，我进去收拾东西了，没听清楚老板的回答，只是出来的时候看见金珉奎在挨个地发短信。他有店里所有孩子，全职的打工的，男孩子女孩子，成年的未成年的，所有人的联系方式。我凑近了看，看见他在那个屏幕都裂得不成样子的手机上费力地发短信，我说：“干吗发短信啊，还要短信费。”  
  
金珉奎一边打字一边说：“快月底了，有些孩子付不起流量的钱。”  
  
我觉得他有时候就是操心过头，于是昏头昏脑地凑过去，在他脸颊上吧唧亲了一口。  
  
他用惊恐的眼神望着我：“你干什么？”  
  
我用手捧着脸颊，昏昏沉沉地说：“什么啊，没干什么，就是偶尔也觉得你挺帅的，好爱你。”  
  
他站起身，一边把双肩包往肩膀上甩，一边接着打字。他发完短信，我早就已经坐在他的摩托车后座上等着了。金珉奎叹了口气，脸上的表情像是要笑，又像是要强行忍住不笑。他拍拍我的肩膀，利索地上车，我们在轰鸣声里耀武扬威地离开了清凉里，我没有戴头盔，在后座很大声地嚼着口香糖。  
  
到家的时候顺荣姐不在，房子里很安静。金珉奎把我扔在床上，我的手肘撞到了床头，忍不住发出一声痛哼。他没有管，压上来很急切地开始啃我的脖子。我又有点讨厌他了，全力地用膝盖去顶他的侧腹，但他的右手压着我的大腿，使我用尽了力气的攻击也显得软绵绵的。我叫他不要磨蹭，于是金珉奎直接从我宽大的短裤裤腿里伸了进去。我没有想到他会这样，惊得缩起了身体，大腿撞在他如同鹰爪一样屈起的手指上。我撞到一排又圆又短又钝的指甲，像是被喙还没有完全长好的小鸟给啄了一下。我浑身颤抖，从喉咙里滚出含糊不清的音节来。金珉奎凑上来对着我的嘴唇又亲又咬，我伸出双手去搂他的脖子，抖得越来越厉害，连牙齿都咯咯地碰在一起。  
  
金珉奎又射在我屁股里之后我才闻到他身上的汗味，我挣扎着翻过身去想开空调，侧过身体来的时候冲着床下剧烈地干呕。我没有吃东西，虽然觉得很饿，但也没有食欲。我的胃和食道都不断地抽搐着，我又咳又吐，口水和胃液进到气道里，呛得我眼前一阵阵发黑。金珉奎从背后问我：“做太狠了吗？”我快摔到地上去，在最后一刻用手撑着地板，勉强不至于头朝下磕在地板上。我另一只手死死地扒着床头柜，呕吐不知道什么时候已经停止了，我大口地喘着气，感受着腹部一阵阵的抽痛。  
  
“……没有。”我嘶哑地说，“我没事。”  
  
我能感受得到他从背后投来的强烈的担忧视线，但我固执地不肯去面对。  
  
“胜宽。”金珉奎的手盖在我后颈，眷恋地、又好像不舍一样地滑下去，“胜宽……”  
  
我蜷缩起来，膝盖紧紧顶着肚子。这个姿势使得屁股里的精液和润滑剂开始慢慢往外流，我又咳嗽了一声，金珉奎还带着汗味和润滑剂味道的手指蹭了蹭我的颧骨，我闭上眼睛，追着那根手指，突然觉得很疲倦。  


  
醒过来之后我去洗澡，金珉奎好像出门了，我的身下垫着我那条已经脏兮兮的短裤，接住我睡觉的时候从屁股里漏出来的东西。我又一次赤裸着走向浴室，拧开热水龙头的时候我忍不住叫了一声，顺荣姐不知道什么时候修了热水器，从里面浇出来的水太烫了，鞭打在我近乎麻木的皮肤上。我一点点地调试水温，在过大的水压下眯着眼睛冲了个澡。  
  
在镜子前擦干身体的时候我才发现手臂很靠上的位置有淤血，紫红色的，像是胎记一样附着在那里。我按了按，当然很痛，按完就后悔了。我原本以为是客人留下来的，后来才想到前天我和金珉奎打了一架，他扯着我的另一条手臂把我撞在了店里的玻璃茶几角上，可能就是那个时候留下来的。可是我们为什么打架呢，我都记不得了。我只记得那天晚上店里打烊之后我们坐在圆佑哥旅馆楼下的马路边上，比赛喝完啤酒之后谁把瓶盖扔得更远。金珉奎好像很容易喝醉，总之在我还很冷静的时候他就已经走路摇摇晃晃了。路灯坏了，我们眯着眼睛也看不清到底谁扔得更远，金珉奎傻笑着走过去，趴在柏油路上仔细辨别哪个瓶盖是我的哪个瓶盖是他的。我的脚踢到了一只空的啤酒瓶，它当啷一声倒在地上，哗啦啦地转来转去。  
  
“胜宽啊，”他大声地叫我的名字，“胜宽啊……”  
  
我望着他的背影，突然很想让一辆车过来，开着大灯，哗地一下风驰电掣地过去。  
  
“胜宽啊，”金珉奎不知道什么时候站了起来，攥着一把瓶盖，高举着手晃着，“胜宽啊，敬礼吧！这西八狗日的日子，夫胜宽，我爱你！”  
  



End file.
